


Oh, The Fleeting Light of Night

by Asorenii



Category: The Witcher (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier Week (The Witcher), God/Goddess AU, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Non Canonical Immortal, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asorenii/pseuds/Asorenii
Summary: The fleeting moments between Dawn and Dusk have never been enough for the two gods, and since the beginning, they've hardly shared more than a few heartfelt words or gestures. It's about time that changes.--------The white light of the morning shone just as bright as the God's hair, with piercing golden eyes to match."Geralt."The God looked unamused as Dusk's form started to fade, playful blue eyes and deep royal purple on his cape a faded ombre, ending in a flash of orange. The dusty brown, almost golden colour of his hair an eerie similarity to the colour of the sinking sun."Jaskier."(Now with fanart in Ch. 2!)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am back with more self-indulgent immortal AU's. very little angst in this one unless you can count pining after your counterpart for thousands of years.

The sky was ever-changing, ever unique.   
  
No sunrise was anything like the last, no sundown without its unique colours. The fade from blindingly bright to golden oranges, lavender, blues and purples was a spectacular feature most took for granted. The sundown marked the end of the day, bringing time to its wonderful end. Sunrise was the beginning, a fresh start- mostly seen in better lights than sundown.   
  
The veil of night was mysterious, pulling and alluring. Often times the stars shone much brighter, twinkling and flickering in a vast expanse far above any one man's reach.   
  
The ones looking down on the humans knew this, oftentimes, they knew the humans better than one another.   
  
\--------  
  
The night was fading.   
  
Jaskier could see the peak above the horizon as he lounged about, a heavy cloud beneath his feet. The tingle in his fingertips always alerted him as to when it was time to leave, and he tried his best to elongate the process- pulling the night forward slowly, already hearing the grumblings of Dawn. He could see the God coming through the clouds, a frown etched into his face. 

The white light of the morning shone just as bright as the God's hair, with piercing golden eyes to match. 

"Geralt." 

The God looked unamused as Dusk's form started to fade, playful blue eyes and deep royal purple on his cape a faded ombre, ending in a flash of orange. The dusty brown, almost golden colour of his hair an eerie similarity to the colour of the sinking sun. 

"Jaskier." 

Dusk hummed cheerfully, waving his hand dismissively as he got up and stretched, giving his dressings a flourish.   
  
"I think an orange sky during the day would look wonderful, don't you?"   
  
Geralt's frown only deepened as he curled his fist, the bright ball of sun slowly peaking out from the line of the horizon. Jaskier took in a deep breath, quieting suddenly as he stared at the man before him.   
  
"Well then- See you around, Geralt."   
  
There was a pinch in Dawn's chest as he brought the sun up with more promise, the light blasting through cracks in the clouds to completely erase Dusk's figure. He let his hand drop, the cycle complete, and the sun rose without any more of his commands.   
  
He took to the seat Dusk had been in since the day before, and allowed the tedious task of watching over the Earth begin again, for the trillionth time since the beginning.   
  
\-------  
  
Jaskier had always hated being so out of reach with the other Gods. Of course, he was nowhere near special enough to be given his own place- no, he had to share with Dawn. Nobody went by formal names anymore, it'd been out of fashion ever since the ancient humans started to give them their own. Those names didn't always stick, but occasionally one stood out more than the rest.   
  
The glow of the sun as it set went from brilliant white to a warm, honey-smooth yellow, which faded to a deep, glowing orange. Similar to a sunflower, or the yellow of a buttercup. Dusk had taken quite a liking to the comparison and promptly named himself Jaskier. Fitting enough for his personality- flashy and a tad childish.   
  
Dawn had taken quite some time to match Jaskier's antics, though after a few centuries of prodding and pushing, had settled on Geralt. A humanitarian. Generous and gracious.   
  
Jaskier could've rolled in on himself laughing, though he chose to remain vigilantly respectful of the God's choice. He found after a while the name truly did suit him- Geralt was generous. He did his best to ignore the pull of higher Gods, demanding blackouts and dull shine during the summer months of harvest, or for the God to plunge winter into its coldest as punishment for heresy.   
  
Geralt hardly listened, which left Jaskier with a few times where he'd been placed in charge, with long days and nights without sun as Dawn was berated and punished for his behaviour.   
  
It was difficult, not seeing the other God for months on end during harsh winters, though the occasional eclipse brought them together for more time than Geralt thought necessary.   
  
Since the beginning, Jaskier had grated on Geralt's nerves. For being childish, for taking too long to pull the sheet of the night up, instead, focusing his energy on brilliant displays of colour in the sky, or expending himself for meteor displays or Borealis shows. He'd been reprimanded more than he could count for draining himself of energy keeping up his artistic displays of nature.   
  
He'd never once regret it, seeing how Geralt's eyes would stare below them, watching the smooth changes from his daytime to the muted colours of night. Jaskier did his best to keep the sky clear enough to Geralt to fully witness sundown before sending him away with the cover of darkness.   
  
It always felt wrong, to plunge Geralt out, and watch his body disappear as the darkness took over. Jaskier hardly got the chance to apologise for it, but sometimes, he'd leave early for Geralt's sake, waiting until his time to return and smile gently, sending Geralt off slowly.   
  
He'd sacrifice anything to see the God smile more often.  
  
\-------  
  
"Jaskier, quit it."   
  
Geralt stood uncomfortably next to their shared throne upon the clouds, watching the man in front of him blend oranges and lavenders together below them. He was focused, his brows furrowed as his hands moved with purpose, the pull of night creeping up behind them as the sun set slowly.   
  
"Geralt stay a moment longer, I promise-"   
  
Jaskier turned around, waving his hand with a flourish. "Look!"   
  
For a moment, the sky was golden. The clouds below them speckled dark orange, the soft glow of the sun illuminating them from behind. It was familiar.   
  
Geralt stared a while longer before looking back up to Jaskier, his face slowly fading as night reached them both.   
  
The god in front of him gave a tired smile, bright cornflower eyes starting to glow as the shadows grew.   
  
"Your eyes," He said quietly, looking back down to the sky below them. "They're my muse for most sunsets."   
  
Geralt left feeling a warmth in his chest spread rapidly, and Jaskier saw the man disappear clutching over his heart.   
  
\------  
  
Years passed, and slowly, they spoke more.   
  
Jaskier would continue to set the sun ever slowly, sometimes going as far as travelling across the clouds with Geralt at his heels, racing against the spread of shadows to continue painting the sky to his content.   
  
More than once, however, Jaskier himself stepped out of line. Those days were the hardest for Geralt, summers over the Arctic where he spent months alone, the sun set high in the sky, never once dipping below the horizon.   
  
The separation had been punishment for the millennia, and both gods had done enough damage before for the punishments to be permanent. The summer months from May to July, Geralt would be opposite of Jaskier, never once seeing the god for a moment. And for Jaskier, from November to January, he'd not once lay eyes upon Geralt.   
  
Their reunions were looked forward to on both sides, though Geralt had a hard time admitting that he missed the colourful god.   
  
\------  
  
Thousands of years had passed between the two of them, as had fleeting touches and words.   
  
Geralt found himself enamoured with Jaskier, and it was very much mutual on Jaskier's side as well. Fleeting touches became firm, the minutes they had together in the sky became times of embrace. Suddenly, Jaskier never seemed to have to raise a finger for the most gorgeous colours to swirl together below them, his lips pressed firmly to Geralt's.   
  
They both watched, fading in another's arms as the sun dictated when it was time to leave. Geralt was rather clingy as it rose, keeping Jaskier tucked against his chest, holding the sun down for as long as he could to allow Jaskier to witness the rise and start of the day.   
  
Jaskier dragged Geralt along the skyline, dancing with him as the bright hues darkened, always pressing a chaste kiss to his lips as a farewell for the night.  
  
\------  
  
"Geralt!"   
  
Jaskier squirmed in his hold, watching the sunrise for the day. The other hummed, hands tightening around his waist. Jaskier leant his head back, a knowing and playful smile holding his lips upturnt.   
  
He broke free of Geralt's hold, wandering close to the beams of sunlight before them. He heard Geralt sputter, charging after him like a mad bull.   
  
" _Don't leave yet, Jaskier!_ "  
  
Jaskier's fingertips touched the sun-  
  
He stayed. Jaskier basked in the bright tendrils of light before turning around to face Geralt. The other watched, face furrowed in confusion before lighting up. Bright amber eyes locked with blue.   
  
"Eclipse."   
  
They spent the day entangled in each other, languidly kissing and exchanging soft, and some not-so-soft touches. Geralt's heart hammered in his chest and by the time it was over, and he was leaving before Jaskier, he'd felt like they hadn't had enough. His touches became desperate, Jaskier's lips against his feeling electric.   
  
"By morning," Jaskier whispered, curling a hand around Geralt's jaw, rubbing his thumb against the man's cheekbone.   
  
Geralt leant into the touch, melting into it as he slowly disappeared into the night. Jaskier pressed a kiss to his forehead not less than a second before his figure was gone.   
  
\------  
  
Always by morning, they were reunited.   
  
And the cycle would start over.   
  
\------  
  
The most romantic times of the day are seen as both sunrise and sunset, the beauty of the universe illuminating the Earth in two very different ways. Pure light, bright and white, casting over the sky as the sun rose. Warm, golden light, dimming slightly before blasting brilliantly across the sky, creating a myriad of colours to go with it.   
  
The most beautiful days end as both gods lay in one another's arms, and the most hopeful days begin the same way. 


	2. Fanart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart of this by @froggybaby on AO3

  
This lovely art was drawn by Ao3 user @froggybaby(@dreamymistyblue on Instagram)! Go check it out and give it a like to support the artist who so kindly drew fanart for this oneshot!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work in The Witcher series! Kudos and comments are always appreciated- I read every comment left and will do my best to reply :,) i love all yall.


End file.
